Promesa
by Winamark
Summary: Más tarde o más pronto, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.


**Disclaimer;** El autor del manga "Naruto" es Masashi Kishimoto y la adaptación en el anime es realizada por Hayato Date. Con ello quiero decir que nada relacionado a la serie y manga "Naruto" me pertenece, salvo el fanfic y personajes originales.

No hay intención de lucro alguno.

**Advertencias; Yaoi**, relaciones homosexuales, por lo que si el tema te ofende, no continues.

* * *

Prólogo.

Cuantos siglos hacía que existía o acaso ya eran milenios. La verdad es que el tiempo dejó de importarle, por ello dejó de contarlo, y así fue durante siglos. Únicamente le importaba; matar a los humanos, destruir, torturar, luchar con sus inferiores (ya que no tenía iguales y muchísimo menos superiores), dormir algunos años, cosas que hicieran distraída su existencia, porque la vida debía ser entretenida, y sobretodo, divertida.

Pero había vuelto a contar el paso del tiempo otra vez desde que estaba encerrado. Primero contó los días, luego las semanas, a estas le siguieron los meses, y finalmente, los años. Dieciséis. Ese era el número total de años que llevaba encerrado en ese débil cuerpo humano del cual no había podido liberarse aún, y eso, que había estado a punto de conseguirlo en un par de ocasiones. El más grande los bijus, Kyuubi, prisionero en esta inmundicia de carne y huesos de un bebé, que ahora ya era un joven, aunque poderoso, seguía siendo basura humana. ¡Qué bajo había vuelto a caer!

No recordaba muy bien por qué había terminado aquí, encerrado en este despreciable cuerpo humano. Por mucho que lo intentara no recordaba como fueron los hechos que le llevaron a su encierro. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Durante estos años que ha estado prisionero, los escasos recuerdos que ha ido teniendo desde su confinamiento, los ha conseguido ordenar en una correlación de hechos con algo de sentido, tenía muy claro algunos de ellos como su lucha con el maldito Hokage, Yodaime, así como la técnica que utilizó para atraparle en el diminuto cuerpo del recién nacido. En cambio, todo lo anterior, el cómo llegó a la asquerosa aldea de Konoha, lugar donde vivía el clan maldito, ya que juró jamás a acercarse a dicha aldea, no recordaba absolutamente nada. No tenía ni la más ligera idea cómo había terminado destruyendo parte de la aldea y matando a sus habitantes. Aunque siendo sincero con uno mismo, debía reconocer que eso había sido muy divertido, matar y destrozar humanos, siempre le entusiasma y si pertenecían al clan que tanto odiaba, le colmaba de felicidad, al menos lo que él consideraba como tal.

Pero volviendo al por qué había ido a la condenada aldea de Konoha, en todos esos años de cautiverio, los cuales le había dado mucho en lo que pensar, había llegado a una única conclusión; alguien le engaño o le utilizó para que fuera con un propósito a la aldea, totalmente desconocido para él. Seguramente un humano, a veces esas criaturas patéticas te dan sorpresas agradables, como sus expresiones ante una inminente muerte, y otras de las que más vale no acordarse, como era una de estas, y nunca dicho de forma tan literal como ahora. Las técnicas que podían hacerle frente eran escasas, y las que podían haberle engañado o nublado su mente lo suficiente como para no percatarse de lo que hacía eran prácticamente inexistentes, además los humanos que podrían llevarlas a cabo debían ser singulares y únicos, es decir humanos extremadamente poderosos que pudieran opacar su poder, de esos había habido muy pocos. Sin embargo, entre ellas había una que si le había "utilizado" en más de una ocasión y le causaba los efectos de no recordar nada, el Magenkyo Sharigan, y no cualquiera, un usuario en concreto, pero ese hombre debía estar muerto, los humanos no pueden vivir tanto tiempo. Salvo que utilice una de las técnicas relacionadas con la inmortalidad, técnicas prohibidas a los humanos, el precio para llevarlas a cabo era demasiado alto y para los estándares éticos del hombre, totalmente inmorales.

- Madara Uchiha – gruñía y se agitaba en su jaula el zorro de nueve colas.

Si era cierto, había sido utilizado otra vez por ese humano. Le descuartizaría, no sin antes haberse divertido de lo lindo con toda una serie de torturas nunca vistas por esos débiles humanos. El pensar que había caído nuevamente bajo el influjo del Magenkyo Sharingan, le provocaba una rabia que no se podía comparar con nada, el estar encerrado pasaba a ser secundario.

- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te despedazaré! ¡Beberé tu sangre y me comeré tus malditos ojos! ¡Y me aseguraré que los Uchiha sean un recuerdo!– gritaba Kyubi, golpeando la gran verja de hierro que no cedía ni si quiera un mísero milímetro. Todo por culpa de este sello, inmune a su poder, a su chakra el cual se colaba entre los barrotes pero sin afectar a su alrededor.

Estaba furioso, debía matar a los Uchiha antes que alguien se le adelantara. Ese placer no se lo iba a quitar nadie, pobre del ser que lo consiguiese, se las vería con él personalmente.

Pero para conseguir su cometido, necesitaba ayuda. Debía hacerle entender a Naruto de que los encontrara y los exterminara para siempre. Sería un arduo trabajo convencerlo pero no imposible, su _cárcel_ era muy tozuda, por no decir el más terco humano que había conocido, pero eso le gustaba, ese espíritu que no acepta la rendición nunca. Su nombre lo recordaría por lo que quedase de existencia, porque al final el vencedor de su lucha particular por la supremacía del cuerpo y el alma sería él, Kyuubi. Sin embargo, esto era ahora secundario, convencer a Naruto de destruir a quien a intentado proteger será un poco complicado, pero si todo seguía como hasta hora, ese Uchiha, amigo de Naruto y que le recordaba tanto a Madara Uchiha, terminaría quebrantando el lazo que su jinchuriki intentaba mantener a toda costa, aunque los hechos de estos últimos días y las revelaciones recientes le permitían suponer que la inquebrantable determinación de querer traer a su "amigo" de vuelta iba a ceder. Eso iba a ser un momento glorioso y que él aprovecharía para controlar a Naruto, ya que estaba seguro que la furia del chico sería memorable. Y si eso no funcionaba, tenía el argumento de "por el bien de Konoha", irónico cuando él desea destruirla también.

Ahora el momento de atender lo que ocurría en el exterior. Naruto estaba luchando, pero, ¿con quien?. Túnicas negras con nubes rojas. Akatsuki. Pero esa forma de luchar, ¿no es la del Uchiha? ¿Y qué diablos hace Naruto poniéndose delante de ese lerdo que tuvo de maestro?

-¡Sasuke, no! – oyó el grito desesperado de Naruto. Resonando por doquier. Luego sintió un dolor tan agudo que perforaba todo su ser, algo había ocurrido a su portador, algo realmente malo. Todo se volvía oscuro y angustiante, el sello se rompió y las puertas se abrieron completamente, destruyéndose al mismo tiempo.¿Qué eran esas llamas negras?

- Soy libre – murmuró Kyubi sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero el dolor volvió otra vez, más agudo, más insoportable. No podía sentir su chakra ni el de Naruto y eso le asustó mucho.

- Chico – llamó el biju -. ¿Qué está pasando?

No había respuesta.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó desesperado al ver que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, quedando únicamente la nada y él, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa -. ¡No quiero morir! ¡Vamos chico vive! ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora!

A continuación aparecieron cientos de puntos de luz azul que se dirigían hacia él, los destellos giraban a su alrededor, era chakra en forma de hojas, cientos, no miles de hojas danzaban a su alrededor. Había algo familiar en toda aquella energía y entonces comprendió que pasaba, recordó algo del pasado, una promesa que fue hecha antes de la creación de las aldeas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y todos sus colmillos relucieron.

- Claro, lo había olvidado, tu promesa. Esto puede ser interesante – murmuró para sí mismo y cerró los ojos permitiendo que la inconsciencia le reclamara como consecuencia del inmenso dolor que acaba de sentir.


End file.
